She's Electricity Across His Skin
by S.R.Kairi
Summary: Who knew that a little bit of liquid courage could go a long way and make him quite the dancer.


**She's Electricity Across His Skin**

A/N: So I thought I'd drop something for the holidays to send off 2019. I've been in an FMP mood lately and I don't know why but "Warm Water" by Banks inspired me for the dance scene in this fic. Though I also used "bitches broken hearts" by Billie Eilish as well to help create it. Something about their chill vibes just had my mind play the whole scene out. Enjoy.

Summary: Who knew that a little bit of liquid courage could go a long way and make him quite the dancer. RATED M for heavy sexual themes including smut.

* * *

They turned the hanger of the submarine where all of the Army Slaves were stationed into the party room only because it was the biggest area of the ship that could accommodate the crew. The AS's were all propped against the wall and sat behind black curtains so as to make the space not look so military. There was a stage, music, tables filled with plenty of party finger food and flashing lights. Most of the crew was dressed in their best party outfits, though the ones joining late came in their uniforms. The whole thing had turned out better than expected, relieving Tessa that it had. It was always so hard to pull off such big events due to the responsibility and priorities everyone had, including herself. Fortunately this was the year everything would go off without a hitch and the entire crew would be able to relax and enjoy a night of holiday festivities.

"Well if it isn't Sergeant Major Melissa Mao," Kurz said as he prepared to put his fingers in his mouth to perform a cat call.

The blonde perverted sergeant instantly looked her up and down as if trying to take a picture of her figure in that long black backless dress with his mind. Seeing as he was about to do something that would surely piss her off, the sergeant major swatted his hand away from his lips.

"Don't you have anything better to do other than make yourself look like a complete perverted dick all the time?"

"What? You're lookin' smokin' tonight babe. Can't I compliment that?"

"Where's the bar."

Not even five minutes into this and she already wanted to drown herself in liquor. It was always Weber's specialty to have that effect on her.

"Why don't I escort you, my lady?"

"Nice try."

Kurz inched closer to her with a pout on his lips. He knew since the day he met her she was a tough one to crack. Though it only motivated him more to one day tame the tenacious sergeant major. When she left him to go find a drink, another familiar sergeant came into view. He was standing by the black curtain with his hands resting in the pockets of his black trousers.

"No way, is that you Sousuke? Gad damn you clean up good!"

Kurz approached his younger friend who was wearing a grey button down, black dress trousers with a nice black leather belt. Sousuke looked at the blonde who seemed to be wearing something similar to him but with more "Kurz" to it. The older man slapped his hand over the sergeants' shoulder and gave him a friendly shake.

"You look nice too, Kurz."

"Aw don't gas me up now, hey I heard a little rumor floating around."

Before he said anything else, the blonde leaned towards his ear to speak.

"Is it true the captain invited Kaname onto the ship for the party?"

Sousuke didn't know anything about that. If Kaname was invited then he knew that surely he'd receive a text message from his female classmate with something in regards to it. Not a word though was run by him.

"It is possible, though this is the first I've heard about it."

"Guess they kept that under wraps eh? Man if it's true then I wonder what she's wearing."

Of course Kurz had to steer the conversation towards that. Sousuke remained unaffected by the words upon appearance, though he began to wonder if it actually was true. If she was here then where?

"Um Mr. Sagara?"

A familiar sweet voice had called out to him not too far away. Kurz smirked at the sight behind Sousuke and allowed him to turn around. Tessa had walked up to the two men, hands clasped in front of her silver sparkling dress. Two thin straps reached over the shoulders to grasp the ends of the V neck and the hems fell just above the knee. Her long luscious hair was worn down with two braids made from the front locks clipped back.

"Wow Tessa you look fantastic."

Kurz complimented while consciously trying to be a bit more respectful to the captain.

"Oh Mr. Weber please."

She became slightly embarrassed as pink began to form across her cheeks.

"Ma'am!"

Sousuke acknowledged her presence in military fashion, something that just would never shake off even in a normal setting.

"Ehehe, I was wondering well... if I could borrow Mr. Sagara from you for a dance?"

"A dance eh? I'd have no problem with that though I'm not sure this stiff neck even knows how to."

Sousuke became a mess inside instantly. The captain, the captain of the ship was asking for a dance with a guy that had two left feet. The sergeant wasn't even sure if he had ever danced before in his life. Sweat began to trickle down his face as soon as he realized Tessa grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor. He became deaf before hearing what she had said in response, though he was certain she might've replied with it not being a problem. They were standing at the center, blending in with other dancers. The lights were off with nothing but a soft purple light illuminating the room. Of course a slow song was on.

_Don't panic just-_

Oh he was panicking.

_Follow her lead!_

Tessa placed his hand on her hip while she had his other hand occupy hers. They stepped side to side with her trying to move them to the beat. Her eyes were closed and her head was rested against his chest. The whole thing was rather uncomfortable to him and yet extremely natural for her. She was dancing with her crush after all. She truly enjoyed the closeness of their bodies and the slowness of the dance. Though the same could not be said for the sergeant.

He knew she was totally carrying this dance and felt quite humiliated at the fact. She was the captain for God's sake. Sousuke tried his best to take over as the lead, though it ended up in bumping into other dancers or stepping on each other's feet.

"Ma'am! Forgive me!"

He'd blurt out apologies one after the other to her and the other dancers he offended. The man was a military mind. He could pilot one of the most powerful AS's known, had excellent combat skills from hand-to-hand to operating weapons of any kind. He was just damn good at anything related to his job. Though that all came at a price and his was to sacrifice what it was to have a regular life and learn the things regular people did, including how to fucking dance.

"Sousuke don't apologize so much it's oka- Ah!"

Stepped on her toe yet again.

"Ma'am I'm so-!"

"I-It's okay! Listen why don't we take a break and try again later?"

As much as Tessa wanted to be close to him and share a dance, it seemed next to impossible to even sway with him. Once she left him on the dance floor to go sit just to get off of her abused toes, Kurz whistled over at the hopeless sergeant.

"Hey toe stubber! Get over here!"

The blonde sat at the bar with Mao who was downing her third beer as if it was water. As soon as Sousuke met with them, Kurz threw down a bill in front of the bartender.

"A round of tequila shots for my buddy and I here."

"Kurz I don't drink."

"Just shut up and take a seat will ya?"

"Jeez you really whipped out those moves for Tessa, Sousuke! Had her so winded her toes were on fire."

Mao giggled at her remark while Sousuke slouched in his chair.

"Don't remind me."

Kurz slapped a hand on his back and patted in attempt to cheer him up.

"Mao go easy on em you know he's a special case."

When the bartender served the shots, Melissa went to snatch a glass. Though before she could her hand was swatted away by the blonde.

"You'll get yours after I get this guy tipsy!"

"Oh what you think liquid courage is gonna loosen him up to the point he'll magically learn how to dance? Weber don't get him drunk!"

"Oh my sweet Mao, if only you knew."

Kurz kept his smug grin on his sergeant major as his hand went up to his younger friend's jaw and squeezed to the point his mouth was forced open and a shot was dumped into his mouth then forced closed by pushing his jaw up.

"Now swallow that shit and bask in its powers!"

Sousuke reluctantly swallowed due to having no other choice. As soon as he was able to open his mouth again he gasped for a breath. That was god awful in his book.

"You drink that for pleasure?"

"Of course! It's alright to get a little tipsy, makes you do things you couldn't do before y'know."

"What do you mean things I couldn't do before?"

"Means that drinking some of this might actually get you to show a little rhythm in your step. Sousuke that dance was terrible! Gotta move to the beat man and feel the music in your veins! The drinking will just loosen you up enough to help you do that."

Sousuke listened to his every word and processed what it meant. If Kurz was right then he'd might not have to be such a laughing stalk and actually fulfill his captain's wishes the next time she would ask him for a dance.

"Alright I'll do it."

"What?" Kurz and Melissa said in unison.

"I just need to get myself tipsy, correct?"

"Uh...y-yeah"

"Then bartender please serve another round of shots."

"Whoa Sousuke!"

Melissa and Kurz watched in amazement as the sergeant downed three glasses one after the other.

"Take a lime kid!"

The blonde gave him one to suck on and patted him on the shoulder proudly. When Sousuke had a goal he owned it to the max.

"Listen I think four shots might do it for ya just give it a little time."

Kurz wanted him to get tipsy not wasted off his ass. The older sergeant sat him down while he shared the shots with Melissa who was eagerly ready to take them on. Sousuke sat there watching the crowd dance under the now red lights, having a good time. Within just a few minutes did he begin to feel something other than himself. His muscles seemed less stiff and more relaxed and he felt the temperature in his body rise a bit. His hands lifted up to undo two buttons in order to air his body out. Usually he was used to high temperatures and even if he was hot he would always maintain composure at whatever the cost. But damn was it hot now.

"Hey Sousuke...i-is that?"

Kurz looked across the dance floor to see a young woman wearing a red silky dress that fell right on her toes. It had a deep V neck with straps wrapping around her neck like a halter. The sides opened up through slits to expose white porcelain legs. Her incredibly long blue hair was styled into a curly half updo. He wasn't sure who Kurz was seeing at first but then how many people does he know with that crazy yet gorgeous blue hair?

"That's C-Chidori."

He stuttered and he didn't know why he did but all of a sudden he swore the sight made his internal temperature rise by a few more degrees. When they locked eyes with each other it placed a smile on Kaname's face as she walked over to the team.

"Kaname? Lookin good my lady!"

Kurz began with his flirtatious behavior towards her while Sousuke sat there frozen. He should at least say something. Though the thoughts that intruded his mind made him want to do more than just say a few words to her. No, no sergeant keep control.

"Hey Sousuke what's wrong?"

His body language made it clear that whatever he was feeling he could not hide and Kaname noticed.

"Oh don't mind him he just had a little to drink. You'll be alright wontcha buddy?"

He couldn't understand why his eyes were trailing all over her body. The soft skin of her chest exposed enough just to leave a teasing amount of imagination. The black liner and thick lashes with red lipstick slowly began to seduce his mind into thoughts he didn't know he had. Was it the alcohol messing with his system this hard already?

She was beautiful and that was something everyone in the room could acknowledge without a doubt, but never had Sousuke reacted internally in such a way. Damn Kurz and his ideas. Now he was completely under the influence and struggling to keep himself in control.

"Hey Kaname have a shot with us!"

Mao was of course completely out of it. She grabbed the first full glass she saw from the tray and pushed it towards Chidori.

"Oh no thank you I don't-"

"Come on I made Sousuke do it so just take one! Won't kill ya."

Kurz took the shot from Melissa and placed it into her hands.

"Bottoms up!"

The girl sighed looking at the little thing and thought nothing bad could come from one little drink.

_That was terrible_

Looking at Sousuke then back at Kaname's bitter expression after she had just taken the shot, it was clear a mischievous idea came across the talented sniper.

"Hey Sousuke had a terrible first round on the dance floor with Tessa, think you can show him how it's done?"

"What? Me? I don't think I wou-"

"Oh come on I know you and everyone in this room has better rhythm than this guy! Just help him get his feet moving to the beat."

Before any protests could erupt from her, Sousuke stood up and took her by the hand.

"Yes I'd like to try this one more time if you don't mind."

He asked so politely and in the way that he did left her with nothing to say except give a small nod and no reluctance to stop once they headed for the dance floor. The lighting was still in the color red, setting the mood for something slow and sensual.

They blended into the crowd without anyone looking to watch them. Sousuke held Kaname by waist and hand as he did with Tessa before the new song started and the sway to the beat began. She began the sway of course, guiding him as best she could through the song. Touching her was not like touching Tessa. She fit under his hold as if her body was molded for his grasp. The material of her dress was as soft as it looked and he didn't want to move his hands away. Being so close to her would usually make him more nervous but somehow it seemed alright. Maybe now was the time to be thanking Kurz for that liquid courage after all.

_you can pretend you don't miss me_

_you can pretend you don't care_

_all you wanna do is kiss me_

Though Kaname was completely sober, the fact that he seemed comfortable now dancing with her gave her the courage as well to relax and enjoy herself. She guided him through the steps and things seemed to be going smoothly. Not even looking down at their feet, Kaname was able to dodge him from stepping on her when she felt his presence too close. Within less than a minute, he understood the beat and took over the lead, which had her stunned because the sergeant she knew was definitely not a dancer. His dark eyes were lowered as they stared into hers as if in a trance. He wasn't himself and she knew that.

_Though this wasn't a bad version of Sousuke._

His footsteps were in sync to the song and their hips rocking as well to it in unison. Slowly, his hand crept behind her waist and comfortably stayed in place just over the small of her back. The way he led impressed her as she followed with ease. She was realizing quickly that there was no lesson to be taught here after all.

Their hips were glued to each other as they glided through the floor as if they were dancing on a cloud. He spun her out then back in for her back to hit his chest. Her arms crossed her torso as his cradled them while swaying left to right. A blush formed across Kaname's face under her now heavily lidded eyes. He was just so into it she wasn't even sure if she was dancing with the same clumsy and oblivious sergeant she had always known. The song, the dancing style, it was heavy with sensuality and seduction. His hands took the time to briefly slide up her arms just enough for him to feel the goosebumps he created on her soft skin. When they glided back down he took one hand and used it to twist her back to face him.

Now his hands were rested on the sides of her hips and her arms found their way around his neck.

"Sousuke... what's gotten into you?"

She didn't ask that with any discomfort or distaste but rather with pleasant surprise to his movements.

"I don't know..."

_lookin you over_

_you don't know my name yet_

Their foreheads met and the sway picked up to the fresh beat of a new song. His face being so close allowed him to get a better whiff of her scent. It was incredible the way she smelled. It was a mix of her natural scent enhanced by a light perfume. He just knew that he could drown himself in the crook of her neck if it meant that he could just smell that for the rest of his life. His hips made sure for hers to rock side to side just as his did. She could feel his curious hands gliding up and down from waist to hips. Her hands affectionately dared to play with the strands of the back his hair as he did so.

Now it was her turn. Kaname turned around to have her back against him once again. Her hands grabbed his to place them over the front of her hip bones before they reached over to lace around this neck.

_i think I may love you_

_if you give me some time_

Sousuke wasn't surprised nor afraid to take on her this way. Though what he didn't expect was to feel her rear begin to grind against him. He wondered if she began to feel a certain way that made her act that way she did. Her hands softly slid down his neck and up once again as she did so. The feeling was pure electricity. Sousuke's hands came up to her stomach as his head dipped a little to let his lips hover over her shoulder. His warm breath against her skin slightly sped up her grind and it left him without any breath to give. She could feel the way his hands tightened around her stomach and that created a signal for her to know he was beginning to lose himself.

Kaname didn't know why but she wanted that. She wanted him to lose himself to her. To just be and let his instincts run wild. With his ear beside her face she turned slightly so her lips could gently touch the skin of it.

"Y'know you're pretty good at this."

It wasn't a loud song but the volume was as high as it can be. They didn't know when it happened but there must've been a smoke machine nearby since the whole dance floor was covered with fogginess.

"I am?"

"Very good."

Sousuke used his hand to reach across towards the other side of her hips and grasped it to turn her around once again. They were face to face, bodies becoming more glued than the last time. Her hands were placed on his chest now and his were cautiously on her hips. He wanted something else but even drunk he knew Kaname's reactions very well. If he somehow made a wrong move then it'd be all over.

As Kaname's hands slid up to meet around his neck once more it gave him a little bit of courage to inch closer to her rear. Right now he had no regard for anyone who could be watching his behavior and he hoped she didn't care either. The only way to find out was to test the waters. Thank God he was drunk.

"Holy shit just look at em go..."

Kurz and Melissa had been watching them the whole time. Complete shock never left their faces upon seeing how Sousuke advanced with Kaname. Not only was he on fire with the dancing but he was beginning to dirty dance with her as well. When they saw him slide his hands down to her rear, groping her full on now, the two lost it.

"He's really dirty dancing in front of the entire fucking submarine crew!"

There's no way a few shots of alcohol could make him do so much there just had to be-

Kurz looked over at the bartender in curiosity and saw him stare right back with a smirk as he dried a wine glass. The blonde slowly realized what had occurred and smirked back.

"Oh you sly motherfucker."

The shots Sousuke took contained an aphrodisiac of some sort. Though he wasn't sure if the sergeant's female partner had enough to share the same fate as him by that one shot, she was not stopping his advances.

So now that he'd tested his waters, Kaname only responded by sliding her hands back down to his chest. He was hot and sweaty. Her fingers slowly intruded through the space of open buttons he had loosened and felt the slick skin underneath. He swore he could hear a slight moan slip through her lips as he gripped her harder in response to her maneuvers. His hands so firmly on her rear, her fingers trailing over skin that shouldn't be touched in public, the slow and steady grind to the beat, it was all unraveling him fast.

"Kaname?"

"Yes?"

The two looked at each other with their foreheads pressed against each other. Heavy lidded eyes knew what they wanted. It was an unspoken exchange of words before the sergeant took her by the hand and led her away from the dance floor and out of the area with stealth. He was quick to walk down the halls in case anyone still working should witness them going somewhere away from the party. The room to his door slid open upon arrival and shut locked behind them as soon as they entered.

"Sousuke I-"

Lips smashed against against hers before she could get another word out. The kiss was so entrancing that there was nothing more to say. His hands now were free to roam her body in the privacy of the room, hands sliding under the slit of her dress to grip her rear once more. He hoisted her up onto his desk. His shirt was already unbuttoned as delicate hands slid over the sweat on his skin. She could all his smooth and rough edges. His scars were her favorite to touch. As soon as his shirt was discarded, his belt met the same fate and his pants were already starting to get undone. Sousuke moved aside the silky fabric that covered her left breast and exposed it to the air.

The whole experience was a dream come true. When he realized he had always wanted Kaname this way he didn't want to stop. His mouth latched onto the pink bud and sucked while his other hand slipped beneath the dress on the other side to fondle the right breast. He could hear the quickening of her breath and felt the way her hands scratched the back of his head. It felt exciting like he was making all the right moves with her. Sousuke knew he had no real knowledge on this and that we was allowing his instincts to be the pilot of his actions. As soon as he had sucked and licked the now red bud enough, he turned to the other and did the same.

"Sousuke...I-I want you really bad right now."

She admitted to him while the hand that was not gripping his head to her chest slithered down to his unbuttoned pants and felt the raging hard on he had acquired not too long ago. She figured it had been growing since she started grinding on him at the dance. The touch sent shocks through his body, causing him to slow down and grab her wrist. He was unbelievably sensitive at the moment and just needed a release. His hands pushed down the rest, exposing himself to the air. Kaname hiked up her dress just enough to show her display of thoroughly wet panties. Embarrassment overcame her upon the realization of her mess and felt the need to push down the fabric of her dress. Sousuke stopped her and returned to fabric up before hooking his index fingers to both sides of the underwear and yanking them away from her flower.

"A-Ah! Sousuke I don't think you should-"

Nothing of what she was sputtering registered through his ears. All his eyes and mind could focus on was this intriguing female organ. Slowly, he placed his hand on her chest and pushed her backwards until her upper back was rested against the wall. She felt his hands grab her thighs and placed her legs over his shoulders before he lowered himself and took a lick of her sweetness. Instantly her mind went blank from all thoughts except putting focus on him doing that over and over. With each curious lick she squirmed in her position. She tried hard not to rock her hips against his face due to his slow pace but it was impossible to do. He grabbed her hips to steady her un patterned movements as he dove deeper into his curiosity.

"I can't- I c-can't take it anymore."

He heard her soft cries and moans from the slow agony of not having her release. Despite his enjoyment of exploring her flower it really was taking a toll on his neglected member as well. When he stopped he took her legs off his shoulders and pulled her off the desk. The bed next to them would've been an ideal choice to continue, though his altered state wanted a certain type of control. Sousuke turned her around and bent her over on the desk, body glued to the wooden surface. He spent no time at all in lifting up her dress and exposing her to his liking.

"Spread your legs."

Sousuke used his feet to kick her ankles and force them outwards as if he was a police officer doing a body cavity search on a suspect. Kaname could barely register anything at all before she felt something warm and hard enter her body. Despite this being her first experience, to her surprise she was able to accommodate him very quickly. Her hands rested on either side of her head as he began his thrusting. His body leaned over her as both hands gripped her hips to keep steady.

"Sousuke..Sousuke-"

She repeated his name like a mantra, like her body depended on it so it wouldn't break under his increasing speed.

"Kaname..."

He said her name through groans and breathy moans. This was also his first time but it all felt so natural. Everything that he was doing was what his body told him to do. The climb to ecstasy was a little more than half way as he felt himself near his point. The thrusts came faster and harder with his hand now fisting handfuls of unraveled long blue hair. He pulled her locks ever so slightly as he heard her moan louder into the room. He liked it, he liked it a lot when he heard his name coming off her tongue.

Never in her wildest dreams did she expect Sousuke to be the rough lover that he was right now. Maybe it was the alcohol making him lose that control but it was unbelievably sexy to her. The walls in her core began to constrict around his member as if convincing him to ejaculate what he had to offer. Sousuke had never felt such a tight, warm and wet environment so welcoming and so devoted to getting him to release his contents. Yes he did masturbate to give himself a proper cleansing release, but this was better than anything in the world.

Now the moment was upon them. Just a little more. His thrusts turned to full speed. The desk creaked under their force and Kaname dug her nails into the wood. As soon as her release came, Kaname threw her head back in ecstasy. She could hear the loud groan of her name slipping out of his lips as he stopped for a moment to release all that he could into her. She felt the warmth invade her cavity and the now soft thrusts of him riding out his orgasm. He kept her head pulled back as he rode the violent release.

Heavy panting and relaxed muscles. Her hair was set free before her palms pressed against the wood to lift herself off the desk like tape. They separated, sighing at the loss of contact. She turned to the sergeant to see just what a hot mess he was as she tucked her breasts back into her dress and pulled her hair out of its ruined half updo. His hair was tossed messily and sweat poured down his face and torso. He continued to pant as he lifted his pants and fastened it with his belt. Kaname watched his exhausted expression and only smiled at her tipsy sergeant. She was now in front of him with her arms looped around his neck. Sweaty body to fabric. Their eyes locked for only a moment before their lips met and had a more soft and sensual kiss unlike in the beginning. His kissing skill was still sloppy but she still loved the way his lips felt against hers.

"So, you can dance now can't you? Think you'll be able to when you sober up?"

She asked him softly with lips still hovering over his. He could only smirk at the question when he thought of Kurz and his words.

"Maybe not, but I'm open to a little continuation before it all wears off."

"Right here?"

The music was blaring loud to the point where it could be heard from his room. Sousuke took her by the hip and hand again and began to sway softly with her in the middle of the room.

"Affirmative."

A smile formed across her lips before she planted another kiss against his and just rested her head against his chest as they moved.

...

"Hey Mr. Weber have you seen Sousuke? I'm ready to try dancing again so maybe I could teach him better this time."

The captain had been looking for him all night. Kurz looked at her and sighed with a smile.

"Ah well... let's just say he got the moves down already, captain."

* * *

A/N: I didn't plan for smut because I'm not the best at writing it but it just happened that way. So I do plan to update my other stories before the end of the year and maybe get a new one shot out but I haven't decided. Thanks for reading I hope you like and review.


End file.
